For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by MeikoSakine
Summary: Shepard, leader of a rag-tag team of ruffians has devoted almost her entire life to an impossible task she can tell no-one about. As she fights to make the impossible possible, she meets many new people throughout the Galaxius realm who might help her more than she could ever imagine...(Medieval ME AU, M rated for swears, sex and slight gore.)
1. Prologue

_For the Dancing and the Dreaming_

_Prologue_

Lady Erica sashayed through the crowd elegantly, basking in the gazes directed her way. She wore a deep-purple bliaut dress, with a tightly-laced bodice and long, trailing sleeves made of white silk. The dress was very form-fitting, emphasising her slim body. Her long brown hair was pinned up in an elegant fashion about the sides of her head, with templars keeping them in place. A small veil made of the same white silk as her dress fell from the templars to around her shoulders, and a thin connecting fillet ran across her forehead, set with a deep amethyst in the centre. She was aware of how good she looked, and she was going to use that to her advantage tonight.

Her viridian eyes fell on her target, and Lady Erica let a smile play at her lips. He turned to look at her, their eyes locking for a second. Her eyes met his grey ones, and she knew he was hooked. She moved towards him.

"Sir Valentinus." She dropped into a curtsy in front of him. "How do you do?"

He bowed slightly in return. The Turian man, who would've looked out of place in any other party, fit in well here. This party was open to all races that inhabited the main islands of the Galaxius Realm, and not only Turians but Asari, Salararian, Humans, Volus and many other species mingled and danced around the grand room.

"Lady Erica." Sir Valentinus took her hand and kissed it, letting his lips form a small smile against the skin on her hand. "I do quite well, thank you. And how does a beautiful woman like yourself do on this fine evening?"

Lady Erica blushed. She took her hand back, letting her flirtatious smile do its work. The band playing music for the guests to dance to slowed, and then stopped. As they prepared to play the next piece, Sir Valentinus held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his tone mocking. Lady Erica frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She said, "But I don't dance."

"Oh?"

"I- I was never taught." She turned away slightly "My Father did not think to hire me a tutor."

"Now, now." Sir Valentinus let out a short, brusque laugh "I can not believe a lady of your standing was not hired a dance tutor." he moved a little closer to her, leaning in "Unless, you are _not _a lady of the standing you appear to be."

The band started playing again, a vielle player weaving a bouncing tune with his bow. Lady Erica stood frozen, her eyes locked with Sir Valentinus. He had found her out. Seen through her disguise. Her eyes finally broke free of his gaze, and travelled slowly across the room, trying to remain calm.

A young Turian stood across the room, hiding unnoticed in the shadows. He had been watching Lady Erica for the past hour, and had seen her approach Sir Valentinus. He had felt the envy twist in his stomach when she smiled for him, when he kissed her hand, when he moved closer and gazed into her eyes and she didn't move away...

_'Calm down.'_ He told himself _'It's part of her plan.'_

His eyes caught hers. Even from across the room, he could see her blink twice, imagining the way her eyelashes would've brushed against her cheeks when she did so.

Two blinks. They had been compromised.

He swung into action immediately. Before anyone had noticed, he had pulled a bow out from where he had concealed it behind the curtain he was stood next to, and had an arrow drawn in seconds. He let it fly, deliberately missing Sir Valentinus. The arrow flew across the room, and embedded itself in the wall just above the band's lute player's head, who abruptly stopped playing. This caused the rest of the band to stop, and then the guests to stop. The room was silent for a few seconds.

Then, all hell broke loose. One of the women, an Asari of questionable background, started to scream. This set off a chain reaction, and like dominoes everyone started to panic and rush towards one of the many doors that lined the side of the ballroom, all left open to bring in the cool night air. Only Sir Valentinus and Lady Erica stood still.

That was mostly because Lady Erica had pulled a knife from the bust of her bodice, and now held it to Sir Valentinus' neck.

"My, my." Valentinus laughed again in the brusque manner that sent shivers up Lady Erica's spine. "Such a feisty young girl. You really did have me fooled for a moment there."

"Did I now?" Lady Erica gave him a wolfish grin "You flatter me. It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you."

"Why end the fun?" Valentinus purred "The party is only just getting started."

Lady Erica's head whipped to the side, and she jumped back as a knife shot past her head. She didn't see the second knife, which skimmed her leg. She winced and fell to her good knee, taking in the tear in her dress that was staining red as her bad leg bled.

The bodyguard that had thrown the knives started to advance towards where Lady Erica stood, but he did not get far as her Turian accomplice let another arrow fly which pierced the human man's back, the tip protruding grotesquely from the front of his ribcage. He spat out blood before falling forwards.

A few more bodyguards moved out from the shadows, but the young Turian, highly skilled in using his bow, dispatched them in very little time. He stepped over the bodies, walking towards where Sir Valentinus and Lady Erica were.

"Such a shame about that dress." the Turian said, stepping over a large Krogan whilst drawing another arrow "It really bought out your... feminine figure. Ah well."

He shot Sir Valentinus in the knee.

"Shut up, Garrus." Lady Erica said, but not in an unfriendly way. She ripped her dress down from where it had been cut and then tore a strip off which she used to tie around her leg in a make-shift tourniquet. She stood up, and when she had her balance, kicked Sir Valentinus in the jaw.

"Shepard, I don't think that's really necessary..." Garrus said, putting a hand on her arm.

"Shepard!" Valentinus spat, blood flying from his mouth. "The infamous miscreant Shepard. I should've guessed. Where's the rest of your vagabond crew?"

"They're not here, luckily for you." She growled, setting on of her heeled boots down on the side of his face. "Now, you need to tell me everything you know."

"Everything I know?" He grumbled, spitting blood again. "I know nothing of anything that might concern you."

"Don't lie to me." Shepard repeated. She was aware (And slightly grateful) of Garrus' hand on her arm. "Tell me everything you know about my father."

* * *

><p><em>Hiya everyone!<em>

_Welcome to my new story, For the Dancing and the Dreaming! It's an idea me and a very good friend of mine came up with... A Medieval Mass Effect AU!_

_(The only thing this fic has to do with How to Train your Dragon 2 is that I just really love that song and think it fits in well with the story XD)_

_Please bare with me as I write this, and if you find anything wrong with my Medieval terms, please let me know! I don't know much about Medieval terminology and I am relying on google and friends a bit XD  
><em>

__I don't own Mass Effect 1, 2 or 3 and I don't own any of the characters!__

_Thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you liked it!_

_Meiko~_


	2. Chapter 1

_For the Dancing and the Dreaming_

_Chapter One_

Garrus Vakarian pushed his way through the streets of Cipritine. The narrow, winding streets were packed-full of excitable Turians, even at the ungodly hour of 2am. They were celebrating the anniversary of when the current tyrant king, a man who used to be of high political power, stormed the castle and 'relieved' the previous (and terribly evil) king of his duty.

The new king didn't seem all that better to Garrus.

A young Turian girl ran into him, apologized, and ran off again. A flustered female Turian ran past not long after, calling for the girl. If Garrus hadn't been occupied, he would've helped the woman find her daughter (or whatever they were to each other) but he had to find Shepard.

She had left the inn where they were staying earlier in the evening, promising to be back before midnight. Garrus had waited for her, but as midnight rolled around he got anxious. He knew that she could handle herself, yet he still worried about her.

"Did'ya hear about the human at Rosie's place?" Garrus heard someone say. His ears pricked. There weren't many humans on the Turian island of Palavan, let alone in the capital. He walked over to the two Turians lounging against a crate.

"A human, did you say?" He asked politely. One of the Turians (he appeared to quite old) nodded, eyeing Garrus with surprise and suspicion.

"Aye. She's been at the Rose and Sword all night, drinking anyone who dares challenge her under the table." He laughed. "For such a little thing, she sure can hold her liquor!"

Garrus thanked the men, and made his way to the Rose and Sword tavern. It was famous, the first of its kind on Palavan to serve Asari drinks as well as Turian. Of course Shepard would be there.

He cursed the amount of people milling around for what seemed like the millionth time, and pushed open the door to the tavern. Inside was much worse than outside; the sheer capacity of people from varying races bar humans was overwhelming, as was the noise. A small band was playing music loudly, and everyone was trying to shout over it.

It wasn't hard to find Shepard, though. She was stood on top of the bar counter, drink in hand, her face almost as red as her hair. He sighed momently; she had worn a wig for their last mission, and though she looked nice with the long, brown hair, it was the cropped red that really made her shine.

"Come on, you mangy lot!" She shouted drunkly into the crowd, "Who wants to face off against me, Queen of the Vagabonds, The great Shepard! Don't be shy now!"

No-one stepped forward. She pouted.

"Come on, one of you must be brave enough!" Her wolfish smile was back "Or are you worried you'll be beaten by a little ol' human girl?"

Garrus stepped through the crowd, and walked up to where Shepard stood. A cheer went up, and she looked down at her new contestant. When she saw who it was, her smile widened.

"Garrus!" She giggled, holding out her arms. She jumped off the table, and into Garrus' unprepared arms. He only just caught her. Someone wolf whistled.

"Have you come to take me home?" She asked, her smile wide. He nodded.

Shepard frowned, but nodded too. There was a round of disappointed cries, but Garrus ignored them. He paid Shepard's tab, and carried her out.

"Let me down, I can walk." She insisted, and Garrus put her down. Immediately, she sunk to the ground. "Oh." She said, looking back at Garrus.

He sighed, and helped her to her feet. He managed to get her up onto his back, and gave her a piggy-back ride back to the inn as she cried out in joy, ignoring the strange looks they were getting.

"Why did you come and get me?" Shepard slurred as he carefully laid her out on the bed in the small room they were staying in for the night. After the failed mission at Sir Valentinus' ball, neither of them was in any sort of mood to travel the five hours by horseback to get to the cove where their ship resided. They had wondered around for a while before finding the inn, and getting a room.

"You said you would be back by midnight." Garrus said, turning away from her and taking off his thick leather armour. Shepard heaved herself into a sitting position and laughed.

"Just like Cinderella! Were you worried about me?" She giggled "That's really cute. I'm flattered!"

"Of course I was worried." Garrus blushed. He dropped his armour on the floor, and grabbed a pillow from the bed. "Goodnight, Shepard. Please try to sleep." He sat down on the floor, placing the pillow at his head.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked, looking down at Garrus' body, shadowed by the candlelight.

"I'm going to sleep, and you should too. We need to get going early tomorrow." He rolled over so he was facing the bed, and he could see the look of confusion on Shepard's impish face.

"What?" Garrus asked. Shepard burst out laughing.

"You are such a gentleman." She managed to choke out around her gasping laughs "Get up off the floor and into bed. I promised I won't try anything." she winked "Well, I can't promise anything."

"That's what I'm worried about.." Garrus grumbled, but he got up off the floor and climbed into the bed next to Shepard.

"Thank you, Sir Garrus." Shepard laughed, snuggling in close to Garrus. He sighed.

"Go to sleep, Lady Shepard." He replied, stoking her hair.

She did just that.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were woken by the sound of the bed in the next room hitting against the wall over and over. Shepard growled, and got up.<p>

"Stop fucking so loudly!" She yelled, hitting the wall. Someone on the other side swore, and noise stopped. Shepard flopped back onto the bed, growling again as the sun hit her face. She pulled the covers up and over her head, forgetting about the Turian asleep next to her.

"Hey." Garrus grumbled, pulling the covers back.

"Do not talk." Shepard mumbled "I am so hungover. What did I do last night?"

"You drank seven Turians and two Asari under the table."

"Awesome."

They lay still in the bed for a few more moments. Garrus sat up.

"We still need to get up." He said, "Joker'll be wondering where we got to. We were supposed to finish the mission and get back last night."

"Oh, shit." Shepard covered her eyes with her hands "The mission."

"I'm sorry." Garrus looked over at her. They had been given a tip that Sir Valentinus knew where Shepard's father was. He had known nothing.

"It's fine." Shepard waved him off "I knew the intel seemed too good to be true. Valentinus knew nothing about my father."

"We'll find him one day, Shepard." He took her hands and looked into her red-rimmed eyes sincerely "I'll promise you on that."

She smiled back. Garrus didn't even know why she wanted to find her father. No-one did. She couldn't tell anyone.

"Thanks." She said, before bouncing off the bed. She then winced, remembering her leg.

"Jesus, I had forgotten about that." She poked the cut "And I had forgotten I was still wearing this dress. At least no-one noticed last night." She began trying to undo the ties. Garrus saw her struggling, and rolled his eyes. He stood up, and helped her. She pulled the dress off, and Garrus looked away. Shepard might've had no dignity when it came to things like this, but he still felt like he should give her some privacy.

"Where did you put the pack?" Shepard asked, adjusting her chest bindings. Garrus mumbled something, picked up the pack and tossed it to her. She pulled out a pair of loose trousers, an under shirt and a tunic. She pulled on the trousers first, tying them at her slender waist. Then, she pulled the under shirt over her head. This particular under shirt was a clever invention, reinforced so that blades and arrows could not pierce it. Her tunic was next.

She fastened a belt around her waist, and checked the few pouches that were attached to it. Money, healing potions and a concealed knife.

"You can look back now, Sir Garrus." Shepard teased. He rolled his eyes. When he looked back at her, she was downing a health potion.

"It's to get rid of the pain in my leg." She told him "Totally not for the pain in my head. Come on, get ready! We need to go!"

Garrus sighed, shook his head, and pulled back on his leather armour.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want this horse? She seems less... Flighty."<p>

Shepard shot Garrus a funny look.

"Since when were you worried about my horse? Old Mako has never failed me before! Isn't that right, old girl?" She patted her horse's neck, and Mako flattened her ears, rolled her eyes and snorted in protest.

"See?" She turned back to Garrus. "Reliable. Let's go."

Shepard threw herself up onto Mako, who just about managed not to bolt. Shepard whispered sweetly into the horse's ear, something which Garrus stared at for a few moments, before shaking his head and mounting his own horse.

* * *

><p>The pair had been riding for three hours when they first realised something wasn't right. They had been riding though a dense forest for what felt like forever.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Garrus asked, pulling his horse to a stop. Shepard pulled her own horse to a stop, and shook her head.

"I didn't, but I think we're being followed. Something is definitely not right here."

As Garrus opened his mouth to say something, a young woman ran out of the trees.

"Please!" She cried "Please help me! They're coming for me! Please!"

Shepard looked at the woman. She had long black hair, tight clothes that emphasise her large bust, and pleading eyes. She was also human.

"Who's coming for you?" Garrus asked.

"They're slavers!" The woman cried "My father sold me and my sister, and I managed to escape! Please, you must help me!"

Shepard shared a look with Garrus. He nodded.

"Climb up." Shepard told the woman, holding her hand out. The woman nodded, and took it. Shepard hauled her up onto Mako's back.

"My name is Miranda." The woman told Shepard as she kicked Mako into a canter.

"Don't worry, Miranda." Shepard told her as the wind battered them "We'll make sure you're safe."

* * *

><p><em>Hello again, everyone!<em>

_The second chapter is ready! I'm actually really enjoying writing this. I hope you all are enjoying reading it! I doubt I will be cranking out a chapter every night frequently though, but it's enjoyable for the time being! And I'm guessing that what comes up in the next chapter is kinda guessable huh?_

_And I do not have a beta reader for this, so please bare with my spelling and grammar. Even though I am an English Lang. AS student, I still miss things sometimes! Please, if you see anything wrong do not hesitate to drop me a message._

_Also, please let me know whether you want to see long chapters, or short chapters. I am really no good at partitioning these sorts of things, so I'm going with what I think works. Please let me know if it's no good!_

_I don't own Mass Effect 1, 2 or 3 and I don't own any of the characters!_

_Please leave a review if you liked it, like and favourite!_

_Thank you!_

_Meiko~_


End file.
